Brandon
Brandon is Sky's squire and bodyguard. He is also Stella's boyfriend. At the first episode, he introduced himself as 'Prince Sky' but later admitted to his lie and continued to call himself 'Brandon' after the events of 'The Secret of Brandon. ' Personality Profile and History Brandon is fun-loving, caring and a very gentle, kind spirited guy. He excels in sports and enjoys working on his motor bike. Brandon is also an incorrigible flirt, as was shown in The Show Must Go On when he not only flirted with two visiting witches, but also with Stormy (who disguised as a fairy at the time). Brandon also flirted with Mitzi in Season 4. However, after he begins seeing Stella, he proves himself to be extremely loyal and would never cheat on her. Brandon is Prince Sky's best friend and squire. He was sent with Sky to Red Fountain for both and education and to act as Sky's personal body guard. In the first season they switched identities so Sky would be safe from Yoshinoya. He can be shown as a mediator. Seasons﻿ Season 1 Prior to the beginning of first season, he and Prince Sky traded names so that Sky could be safe from Yoshinoya, as revealed in Season 2. There was immediate affection between him and Stella. Stella and Bloom both found out that Sky and Brandon had deceived them in the seventeenth episode. This makes Stella understandably upset. However, near the end of the season Stella forgives Brandon and tells him that her parents are the king and queen of Solaria and informed him that she doesn't care if he's non-royal (RAI English cited for this dialogue). In the "The Voice of Nature," he acted as the unofficial leader of the group. # BrandonS1.png|Brandon's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 BrandonS1.jpg|Brandon as shown in Season 1 ~Brandon Specialist~.jpg|Brandon's uniform Stella44444.JPG|Brandon's girlfriend "Stella" = Season 2 In this season, there is more focus on Brandon and Stella's relationship. When the couple went to Darkar's Fortress along with Layla, Bloom and Sky they were split up, and Brandon fell off a cliff, and Stella jumped after him. They were caught in a river and wound up being transported by Sponsus to Downland. Princess Amentia fell in love with Brandon because of his "perfectly symmetrical features" (RAI English) and decided to marry him. When Brandon refused, she threatened to keep Stella (who was weakening because of the lack of sunlight) in Downland. With no choice, Brandon agreed to marry her. Stella went to get the help of Sky, Bloom, and Aisha and they saved Brandon in the end with help from Amore and her enchanted flowers. In the series end, he had to go ask for Princess Amentia if she could assist them in defeating Lord Darkar. She then proposes a duel, and should Brandon win, she will help him. They win, and so in the end they defeated Lord Darkar and he and Stella are shown dancing in the end. Season 3 Brandon and Stella are still going strong at the beginning of the Winx' third year of school. Brandon did go to Stella's princess ball where he planned on giving her a special gift. His plans changed when Chimera cast a spell on Stella, turning her into a monster. He apparently doesn't see her as a monster because of some magic cast by Flora allowing him to only see Stella's "inner beauty." Later though, the magic wears off as they are headed out to find the Mirror of Truth. When Stella is upset after not being able to find the mirror, Brandon admits he's seen her monster form all along and states that it didn't change anything. He still loved her and there he gave her the special gift. At one point in the season, Diaspro casts a spell on Sky that turns him against the Winx girls and the Specialists. Being Sky's best friend, Brandon was compelled to stay behind and try helping Sky. Stella panics later when she hasn't heard from him in a while. But they do run into one another when the Winx went back to Eraklyon to try help Sky themselves. While trying to reason with his best friend, Brandon ends up locked up in the Eraklyon dungeons after being deemed a traitor to his kingdom. He is later released, after Sky comes to his senses. Brandon is also the one who helped Valtor after confusing him with a citizen in need. Valtor, after being freed, attacks the Specialists and kidnaps them. Later he uses them to try trap the Winx girls by imbuing copies of them with the Spell of the Elements. Brandon's copy was made of the element water and tried to destroy Stella. The real Brandon was discovered by Helia, Nabu, and Aisha, locked up in a cell. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon Season 4 Brandon accompanies the specialists to Earth where they are assigned to protect the Winx Club. There is one scene where Brandon is shown presenting a ring to Stella. It is unknown if Brandon was proposing to Stella or not. For a short while, Brandon and Stella had some issues involving Mitzi. Brandon rescues Mitzi after an accident. Mitzi sees Brandon and instantly wants him as her own. She kisses him on the cheek as she leaves, and Stella saw this. Stella misunderstood the situation and immediately concluded Brandon was going with another girl. This moment results in the two of them not talking to one another for a short while. Stella is still bothered every time she sees Mitzi openly flirting with Brandon. Brandon admits that Mitzi is starting to following him around and always trying to get his attention. Their issue is later resolved and the two get along well for the rest of the season. BrandonS4.jpg|Brandon in Season 4 Brandon_proposes.jpg|Brandon proposing to Stella? Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-02h44m06s206.jpg|Brandon seriously creeped out by Mitzi's stalking him Magic Adventure Coming Soon =Appearance = Brandon is a young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. Brandon seems to be somewhat superficial, placing a considerable amount of concern on his appearance, but is also outdoorsy and athletic. Red Fountain Uniform Brandon wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform while on missions. The jewel clasp on his cape is green. Civilian ﻿In the first season Brandon wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot. This was under a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown dress shoes. In the second and third seasons Brandon is shown wearing a red and blue belly shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket. Trivia *The Irish meaning of Brandon is "brave" or "prince". *Brandon can mean "sword" in Old English Language. *Before being forced to marry Amentia, it was revealed Brandon had been flirting with girls since his pre-teen years. *Brandon had once flirted with seventeen Fairies and twelve Witches totaling 29 girls within a day. Category:specialists